This invention relates generally to swim fins, and more particularly to improvements in such fins enabling enhanced maneuverability of the swimmer to whose foot or feet the swim fin or fins are attached.
Swimmers such as surfers and bodyboard users commonly attach swim fin units to their feet to gain greater maneuverability. This occurs due to kicking which causes the fins to flex and push against the water with greater force than is possible using the feet alone. While different types of fin units have been constructed and used, none embody the unusual advantages in construction, modes of operation and results enabled by the present invention, to my knowledge.